Dramione - Another Life
by BonnieBrazier
Summary: This is a sequel to One Day. After the end of the previous story, this story follows in their second life - giving them a second chance. Draco has decisions that could result in a beautiful romance but what about their current relationships? Will they live happily ever after or will it end tragically?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

 **This is the sequel to One Day, it is some sort of Cloud Atlas. He feels connected to Hermione and he cannot really remember why. A reminder that they were in love in their past life and Draco was ordered to kill her, leading him to suicide. Draco Malfoy has never met Hermione Granger, until the Yule Ball. The reason for this being that, he did not attend Hogwarts. I did some research and found that Draco said, "Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore — the man's such a Mudblood-lover — and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defence rubbish we do". So, Draco attended Durmstrang (Victor Krum's school) which means he will have no clue who Hermione is, until he attends the Yule Ball!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS: I am not sure if this is really a chapter, I know a prologue is supposed to be short but chapter one jumps a good five to six years, so this "chapter/prologue" is about their first encounter.**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Hermione Granger sat anxiously as she waited for Durmstrang's school to make their entrance to boast for the Tri-Wizard tournament. The Great Hall doors slammed open with a loud thud, everyone's attention centred on their presentation. They marched in fiercely, with long sticks hitting the ground, creating a catchy tune. Hermione was captivated in their performance, as well was the other girls who attended Hogwarts. She particularly noticed a tall, white blonde haired boy. He was proud, fierce, courageous and very intimidating. His creamy skin glowed in the golden candle-lit light, his arms exposing his veins which popped out his arms.

As they began marching down the aisle, Hermione met the boy's hurricane-like eyes. The grey bounced off the light with drops of royal blue shooting across his iris. His eyes burned like fire, she blushed and tucked her thick bushy hair behind her ear.

Hermione sat quietly on the bench in the room where the cup had been placed, here you would throw your name written on a piece of paper, into the blue flames. However, Dumbledore had drawn a Age Ring which specifies a specific age may only pass. Hermione was consumed in her wizarding book, until the tall blonde boy entered the room. He stood, leaning against the stone wall watching Hermione. He was infatuated with her, Draco thought she was stunning. He noticed the other Hogwarts girls too, but they were all the same. Victor Krum entered his name into the cup and exited the room. Draco smirked at Hermione and following Krum.

Draco Malfoy stood dumbfounded at the pure beauty of his friends date. He hadn't plucked up the courage to ask Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball however, his friend, Victor Krum had. She had agreed reluctantly, although "The Boy Who Lived" and his redheaded friended disagreed strongly about her attending the ball with a Durmstrang. Hermione peeped around the corner and slowly began to take graceful steps down the staircase.

She was dressed in an exquisite pink gown that fitted her tightly on the top and cascaded in waves towards her ankles. Her hair was neatly done up with elegant makeup, she smiled wryly at Draco and walked towards Victor Krum. He had never gotten the opportunity to greet her or even ask her name, he had discovered all the details by Krum.

Draco could not help but feel as if they had met, he felt connected to this beautiful creature which gracefully swooped across the room. Why do I know you?

Draco stood talking to Victor as he waited for Hermione, who had gone to freshen up and grab refreshments.

"Hermione, I want you to meet my great friend, Draco Malfoy." Victor announced in his thick Russian accent, Hermione met Draco's gaze.

"Nice to meet you, Draco. Have we met?" she glanced at him up and down with a tingle of a smile spreading across her plump, rosy lips.

"I don't think so, you seem very familiar though."

"Shall we dance?" Victor took hold of her waist and she nodded, waving goodbye to Draco – the first and last time they spoke.


	2. I remember you

**Authors note:**

 **Hello everyone! So this takes place a few years after Hogwarts and the war etc. Draco notices a familiar woman sitting at the bar, he is gobsmacked to find it is Hermione. He feels a connection to her that confuses himself.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **I remember you**

"Oh common, baby!" Astoria Greengrass yanked at me, pulling me and my tie towards the bedroom. She was dressed in a tight, black, silk dress that fitted her figure perfectly – exposing her toned legs. She searched my grey eyes however; I could not meet her mossy green eyes. I felt ill, I hated attending my parents' galas. It was only about boasting our wealth and trying to mingle with well-known people.

"Not tonight, love. Let's go and _mingle._ " I shuddered at the thought of having to small talk with people who only care about what broom I have or how expensive my robes are. We arrived in the dining room which was packed with wizards and witches, sauntering through the crowd - greeting people she had never met, were none other than my mother, Nacrissa.

"Nacrissa!" Astoria shrieked and wrapped my mother in her arms. My mother adored Astoria, purely because she was a pureblood and that her family was very well-known.

"How are you, darling? Oh, Draco, do fix your tie." She ordered, and walked off with Astoria, leaving me all alone in the Manor with a bunch of people I didn't even care about. It would be nice to have my father here, but he is sitting in Azkaban – rotting away.

I walked off and out into the gardens, holding a glass of red wine in my spidery hand. The moonlight shone against my creamy skin and gazed down at the stream flowing next to the oak trees. I carried on onto the bridge and sat – watching the moon and the stars, pondering my existence and purpose in this life.

"Hey babe, whatya doing out here?" Astoria slurred, encircling her arms around my waist. I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Pondering my existence." I said bluntly making her brow furrow.

"Well… I found Blaise inside and some other guys that wanna go out. We gonna go to this bar in London," she whispered into my ear, "and then get a hotel room."

Her fingers crawling down my chest, my jaw clenched and I shut my eyes. I was not in the mood to deal with her drunken ways but going to London would beat the Manor any day. We all gathered and apparated into a bustling club.

"I thought you said a bar?" I interrogated, clubs were for single men and having Astoria was not helpful. But, I was speaking to smoky air, she had already gone off to the dancefloor. I found the quieter side of the club and leaned against the neon wall – watching the drunken people attempt to find love for one night. I would be doing that but I was just not in it.

I walked up to the bar to get a drink and plonked myself down on a stool. I ordered a beer and sipped it slowly, watching the people dance on each other.

"Margarita, thanks."

I knew that voice from somewhere, it was so familiar. It was the same as waking-up-and-drinking-coffee-everyday kind of familiar. I turned my head slowly to watch a brunette woman, leaning on the bar. She was wearing a royal blue coloured dress which halted around her neck. It fitted to her like a glove, her hair curled to one side, streaks of blonde shining through. I traced the outline of her body with my eyes and met her face. She was completely oblivious – probably thought I was some creep wanting a hook up.

"Hermione?" I said loud enough for her ears to perk, she twisted her locks and faced me. Her chocolate eyes meeting mine.

"Wait! I know you! From Durmstrang right? Derik, right?" she snapped her manicured fingers together, her bangles clinking, her eyes trailing my face.

"Draco." I smiled.  
"Yes! Draco! Merlin, it has been a while. What? About seven years or so?" Hermione laughed and put her hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, since the Yule Ball. Did you ever see Victor again?" I asked curiously. _Obviously not._

"I am actually with him here tonight!" she giggled and pointed to the other side of the bustling club. _Never mind then._

"No way, Victor? Did you guys start dating recently?" I chuckled and gazed over to Astoria falling about on Blaise.

"Oh no! Victor? No, I just met up with him tonight. I'm here with Harry and Ron," Hermione nodded cheerfully, "Would you care to join us?"

"Why not?" it would beat sitting here alone or having to see my drunken girlfriend falling about.

I sat listening to talks about the war and their new jobs. I had to look at Ron wrapping his arms around Hermione, and smother her in drunken kisses.

"Draco!" my head darted to my name, there stood my ex – Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, where have you been? It's been years!" she came over and sat next to me. The three Gryffindor's glaring at her - Hogwarts drama.

"Been about. Here with Astoria," I nodded towards the dancefloor. Pansy stiffened and clenched her jaw. I had dated her for about two years but it just did not work with me being so far away.

"Astoria?" Harry questioned and Hermione gave me a puzzled look.

"Astoria Greengrass, my girlfriend." As soon as I spoke the words, she came stumbling over, landing with a thud on me.

"Hey baby." Astoria kissed me affectionately, clearly wanting other things.

"Astoria, this is Harry, Hermione, Ron and Pansy." I pulled away from her lock, gesturing towards the odd group of people. Astoria glared at Pansy and Hermione and mumbled she wanted to leave.

The rest of the group decided to leave as well, we stood outside, the wind creating bumps over our icy skin and little jitters of shakes came from the sober people – me and Hermione. Astoria was chatting up Harry which didn't make me the happiest person alive.

"Well, it was brilliant seeing you again." I ran my hand through my messy hair which was usually gelled.

"Definitely! We should do it again…Sorry you couldn't see Victor, I'm not sure where he ran off to," she scrambled for a piece of paper and wrote her phone number on it and placed it into my icy hand, "That's my number and address. Pop around whenever. Oh, get off Ron!"

"Great seeing you, Granger." I nodded towards her and then eyed out Ron who could barely stand on his own two feet. They apparated away and I was left with a half-passed out Astoria.

That night, I lay in my bed next to a practically dead Astoria. I just could not get rid of the most beautiful girl in the world out of my confused mind.

 _Goodnight Granger._


	3. Infatuation

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story, thank you for reading! Draco begins to look more into the reincarnation concept of his life and finds out more.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Infatuation**

I wondered the bustling streets of London, curious of muggle ways. Last night played repeatedly in my mind and then it would jump to the Yule Ball and back to Hermione at the bar. I knew well that my thoughts were in the wrong place, I was engaged to Astoria. I shouldn't even be thinking of Hermione but some magical force or power drew me to her, as if I had known her before.

I carried on exploring the streets and came across a small shop tucked away in an alley. Moons and stars hung from the ceiling, Persian carpets scattered the ancient wooden floors, crystal balls on shelves, deep burgundy walls and an Arabic scent floated amongst the smoky air. The bell rang as I entered and a middle-aged woman popped up behind the till. She smiled and nodded at me and I explored the odd shop. I took hold of a strange feathery object, beaded with wooden beads and feathers dangling from the ribbon. A pattern of wool formed in the centre of the circular object and I traced my thumb over it.

"That's a dream catcher, dear. Helps get rid of odd things in your dreams and prevents nightmares." She nodded, noticing my puzzled curious look.

"Can I ask you something?" I paced up to her, I noticed the tiny cracks in her skin and each wrinkle that followed, and her beady blue eyes watched me behind her old-fashioned glasses and nodded again. She intertwined her thumbs and leaned forward, curious of my question.

"Do you believe that our lives are intertwined? As if we had met a person in our past life? Is it possible to feel connected to a stranger… as if you had met them and know them?" I shot her with all my questions, she blinked taking in the information and gave a wry smile.

"Darling, I believe our soulmates, partners, lovers…we are connected to them. It is a matter of finding them in our current lives. Have you had these feelings of knowing this stranger?"

"Yes…I met her when I was in school once, I felt like I had seen her before…as if it was Déjà vu. Do you think I met of her known her well in my past life? I feel sad when I look at her but then a tingle of excitement and affection runs through my body." I explained, it sounded absurd! How could I of met Hermione in another life? Was there even such a thing?

"Have you spoken to her? Have you 'hung out' with her? Have you asked her the same questions?" she inquired, rummaging for a book behind her.

"I met her in a club last night. She gave me her number and address and said we should hang out. I remember the first time we met, she asked if she had met me before." The woman's eyes expanded like saucers and grinned.

"This is amazing! You should talk to her more, in this book, there are stories of people remembering their past lives. What they had done, who they had met, and who they had fallen in love with. Perhaps you could trigger your memory and recall details of your past life. You know when you genuinely cannot stand someone? Or you feel drawn to them? I believe that in your past life, you had met them and some form of relationship occurred. Take this book, read it and go find her." She smiled and took hold of my hand and rubbed it gently.

"Like magic?" I asked curiously, maybe I could use magic to recall a memory.

"Magic doesn't exist sweetheart." She tapped my spidery hand and walked into the back. If only she knew how real it really was.

I left the shop and found a park, I sat down on the green grass and began to read the crumbling book. The golden sun rays pierced my creamy skin and the sky shone a bright blue. The birds chirped happily and young children ran around the park playing muggle games. This made me smile; I felt right there and then that my life was calm and simple.

As I read the book, I was infatuated with the stories of people dreaming of their past lives. One story was that a young five year old boy remembers how he was murdered in his past life and who the killer was. The killer still walked amongst his new life and he showed the police where his past body lay and where the weapon was. The boy's body even had a scar from where he had been stabbed, which was absurd. Maybe that is where my scar on my left hip was from.

Another story was of how a couple had fallen in love and was on a ship. The ship had sunk and the one love died. The woman lived her life alone, waiting for her soulmate. She died and was reborn and she had met a man who she was attracted to. Their story played out the same as their past life and they believed their souls are intertwined. They are still together and happily married and in love.

I decided that I had to find Hermione. My mind said no, everything was wrong and I shouldn't do it however, my hands were dialling the number and my feet were moving me towards her apartment.


	4. Coffee and Oak Trees

**Authors note:**

 **Hope you enjoy! I would just like to remind you that an oak tree in both stories sort of resembles their love. In One Day, they fought under the oak tree and spoke there, so that is why Draco (in this life) is drawn to oak trees. Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Coffee and Oak Trees**

"Who is it?" called the sweet voice through the door. I stood outside Room 32, shuffling my feet nervously.

"Draco." I croaked, several unlocking sounds occurred and the white door opened, Hermione standing with a smile. Her hair was twisted in a chopstick, baggy shorts, fluffy boots and an oversized hoodie.

"Draco! What a surprise! Come in," she wrapped her arms around me and gestured me inside her studio apartment. It was very neat, vintage styled and all open-plan. Several bookcases were stacked with novels just like my bedroom.

"So, what brings you here?" Hermione perched herself on the armrest of her couch and leaned forward. I noticed all her books out, she must have been studying.

"Well, I thought maybe we could hangout. I really enjoyed last night and I happened to be in the area." I explained to Hermione who nodded and smiled.

"Well, thank you for saving me from studying! It's always nice when a friend comes on by. Is Astoria okay? Does she have a hangover?" she giggled and I felt so guilty. I hadn't even checked on Astoria since I left the hotel this morning, my thoughts were consumed by Granger.

"Probably, I haven't really seen her today…I have been wondering London."

"Oh, Ron stayed the night here. He couldn't apparate himself back to his house, even if his life depended on it!" Hermione joked and our eyes met. She gave me a puzzled look and furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the left.

"Are you alright, Draco?" she moved towards me, hypnotizing me with every graceful step her legs took. I tried not to stare but I really couldn't help it. She placed her hands on my forearms and gazed up towards me with those huge chocolate eyes that are irresistible.

"Yeah, I am alright. Just been looking into things that have consumed my thoughts." I trailed off, staring off into the distance and out into the park I had just been in. Hermione smiled and sat me down on the couch and made us cappuccinos.

"So, what exactly is it?" she crossed her legs, her tiny hands wrapping around the baby blue mug. Hermione seemed so intrigued with what was consuming me and I smiled and rubbed my hand through my gelled hair.

"Hermione, do you believe in reincarnation? As in, we live several lives and meet people from our past lives?" I didn't dare meet her eyes, I was afraid and on edge. My stomach twisted in every direction possible.

"I'm not sure, are you talking about being connected to someone's soul?"

"Exactly." She giggled and nodded, the conversation died out, I didn't want to talk about the topic any longer. We sat on the sofa speaking about our lives and our parents and our lovers. We then watched Hermione's favourite movie, The Notebook. Her head lay on my shoulder, she sobbed at their romance and I teased her.

"Are you telling me that this is corny? This is beautiful!" Hermione's tiny hand made a ball and punched my arm. I tickled her and she squealed and ran across the apartment, laughing her head off.

"Granger, come on. I just want a hug…" I inched towards and she crossed her arms defensively, she smirked and ran back to the sofa.

"No hugs for Malfoy's." Hermione teased and stuck her tongue out. Eventually she came over to me and gave me a hug. Her head leaning against my chest and my cheek lay upon her curls.

The door opened and in walked a familiar redhead. He stood with a bag of groceries and didn't look too pleased with me. He cleared his throat, causing Hermione to jump and turn around.

"Ron!" she said breathlessly and walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek, "I didn't know you were coming around."

"Good thing I did." He growled at me, his eyes narrowing, turning a dark blue.

"Well, it was great seeing you Hermione. " I walked over to her and hugged her in the most gentlemanly way I could and nodded at Ron.

"Draco? I will call you later to make some more plans." She called after me, her chocolate eyes twinkling in the afternoon sun.

Ron scoffed and carried on unpacking the groceries. I gave her thumbs up and smiled and left the apartment. As soon as I closed the door, I heard Ron shouting at Hermione, it infuriated me. I heard her pleading back at him and then it was silent. Hermione opened the door to catch me eavesdropping, her angelic face showed no expression. She just carried on walking and I followed her graceful movements out of the building and into the busy park. We grabbed some coffee and sat under a large oak tree. Something about oak trees that give me a feeling of remembering things.

"He gets jealous easily…" she sighed sadly and took a gulp of her coffee.

"I can understand why." I smirked and Hermione laughed and punched my arm.

We sat silently under the oak tree and watched the summer leaves blow across the grass. Even in silence, we enjoyed each other's company.


	5. Accusations

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Accusations**

"Draco?" the voice was soft and small, my head throbbed violently. No thoughts were trampling my brain however, it did feel as if my temples had been stabbed. A cool touch was on my forearm, sending seas of shivers through my body. Each shiver piercing a part of my damp, pale skin.

"Glad to see you're awake." My vision slowly became clearer until I could put together where I was. I was on Hermione's sofa, in her apartment. Her head popped into my view and it comforted me.

"You passed out, Draco. You're in my apartment, I used a few healing spells to stop your fever but I think we have to take you to St. Mungos. I phoned Astoria, she's on her way to fetch you." She explained slowly, obviously noticing my confusion of her words.

"Draco! Honey!" Astoria shouted as she bombarded Hermione's apartment. Her heels clacked heavily on the wooden floors, making me cringe. Hermione placed a cool cloth over my forehead, trying to cool my body down – even though it felt like a fire had broken out inside my body.

"Merlin, look at you." Astoria's voice said and sat beside me, she glared at Hermione and then her eyes stung mine. They were dark and angry, as if one thousand knives were being shot into my eyes.

Hermione explained the story to Astoria as she glanced around the apartment, judging every detail. I knew exactly what she was going to say, Astoria would later accuse me of having an affair with Granger which is rather absurd.

The door swung open and there stood Ron, his eyes dark and confused. He looked each of us down, then moved swiftly towards me.

"Why is _he_ here again?" he shot at Hermione who looked taken aback by his aggressive tone.

Hermione once more explained the story, releasing a furious Ron.

"You went dancing with him? Let me guess, you also shared a bed in the process?" he accused, Hermione's eyes gathering tears and Astoria nodding with Ron. My head pained and all I wanted was peace and quiet – clearly that wasn't going to happen.

"How _dare_ you? I don't love him, you _fool!_ Draco is just a friend." Her words pierced me, and Ron finally nodded and encircled his arms around her, but Hermione shrugged them off and came over to Astoria and I.

"I think it's best if you just apparate." She forced a smile, the tears were still present in her eyes. Her voice croaked and her hands trembled.

"Are you going to be okay?" I whispered, reaching for her hand. Astoria grabbed it before it could touch Hermione, her eyes were like a black-hole – never ending.

"She's going to be _fine._ " Astoria's teeth gritted and she stood me up. I was wobbly and lightheaded, the room spun slowly and my head became heavy. Soon, we were being dragged through mystical twirls and tube-like things and then landed on the hotel bed with a thud.

Astoria was still angry with me, I could tell. I knew that the only way to acquire her forgiveness was to show her affection. She was facing the balcony, looking out onto Big Ben. Her hair was loose and trailed passed her lower back.

I cautiously stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body to mine. My lips traced her neck, sending shivers down her spine and planting a smirk on my lips. She turned around and searched my eyes. I felt awful, she was confused as to why I always wanted to be with Granger but she didn't ask why.

"I don't want you seeing her anymore." She finally croaked, her eyes carried on staring off into the distance. Her fingers circled her engagement ring and I knew she was contemplating our marriage.

"Astoria-"

"No, Draco. I don't _care_ what she is to you. Whatever is running through your twisted mind, stop it. I am _your_ fiancée and she is _Ron's_ girlfriend." Her words hit me, sending bumps over my skin. I took a step back, taken aback by her sudden demands.

"Astoria, are you jealous of Hermione?" I laughed, she whipped around and slapped me through my face. Sudden bolts of anger shot through me, my body temperature rising and my jaw clenching.

"How dare you!" She shouted back, her face inches from mine, hot and red.

"I am engaged to you! What the bloody hell?" I shouted at her, I didn't realize how loud my voice could go when I am raging with anger.

"I just feel like I am losing you." Her voice was small now, filled with tears and sobs.

I was too angry to care about her crocodile tears. I grabbed my coat and headed for the door.

"Draco!" her voice pleaded from behind the closed door. My feet moved me away from the hotel and to a bar where I sat drinking my anger away.


	6. An Unquestionable Kiss

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **An Unquestionable Kiss**

I had been sleeping for nearly three days at a hotel in Diagon Alley. My phone never stopped ringing, of course, it was either my mother or Astoria. I pensively stroked the stub growing on my chin and I could smell alcohol on my breath, I watched each call show on my phone but never reacted. Until one specific name popped onto the screen.

 _Incoming call: Hermione Granger_

My eyes widened and my hand grabbed for the device, I took a breath and answered.  
"Draco?" Her voice worriedly became clearer.

"Hi Granger." I choked on the words, running my hand over my face and leaned into the chair.

"Where are you? I'm coming, just tell me where I go." Her voice was rushed and sounded strained.

"Trust me, you don't want to come near me." I laughed, finding my own stupid joke funny.

"Look, I will bring you some clothes and some things. Just tell me where."

It took her ten minutes and she appeared in my hotel room in Diagon Alley. Grey bags sat under her strained eyes, her skin more pale than it usually was, her hair seemed dull and lost its usual bounce and glow.

As soon as she saw me, she ran and hugged me. I didn't want to let her go, her warmth comforted me. Her touch soothed my thoughts and an instant smile appeared on my face, I could definitely see Hermione wasn't happy.

"Draco, where have you been?" she whispered in my ear, her voice trembled but I knew it wasn't because of me.

"Here, taking a break. Are you okay Hermione?" I asked cautiously, not wanting an aggressive response from her.

"Yeah, it's just Ron…" she trailed off. Tiny droplets of water formed in her chocolate eyes, slightly smudging her eyeliner.

"What did he do?" I felt my voice becoming defensive and aggressive – I knew I shouldn't be getting involved but then again, she was getting involved with Astoria and I.

"Oh, you know. He just gets a tad too jealous sometimes." Hermione tried to break a half-smile and laughed as she wiped away her tears.

My hand lifted to meet her wet cheeks, my thumb glided over each droplet and met behind her neck. Her eyes gazed up towards me and met mine. Her tiny hands traced my back muscles and locked around my waist. And soon, my lips met hers.

Her kiss was anxious and soon was non-existent. She pulled away quickly and turned beet red.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Draco?" Hermione shrieked as she threw her hands into the air.

"Kissing you." I smirked and inched forward. The alcohol obviously giving me too much confidence.

"Draco!" her hand swooping across my face with a smack, "You _can't_ just kiss me! I'm Ron's girlfriend, you drunken fool!"

I was taken aback by her words, and inched backwards, running my hands through my scruffy hair. She stood defensively by the wall – tears, anger, a look of affection all meshed into one confused expression across her face.

"I thought that's what you wanted, why you came here." I explained unsurely, it was difficult to tell what exactly was running through her mind.

"No! I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Her voice croaked, her hand met her mouth and then her eyes where she once more wiped away her confused tears.

"Hermione, I-I-I don't know h-h-how to explain it t-t-to you…" I stuttered, confusion overhauled my voice which made me even more frustrated with myself. She stood with her arms crossed, waiting for my explanation.

"I feel like I have known you, like I do know you. Like I loved well, love you. Like our souls are intertwined and we are connected." Her expression was unreadable. Finally, she scoffed in disgust.

"What the hell are you smoking? You're drunk and pathetic! I love Ron, you can't just run around saying that you love people, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted angrily, her brow furrowed and twisted with confusion and anger. A light feeling came inside me as if I was floating on a cloud and I no longer had control over my body.

"I remember asking you to the Yule Ball. It wasn't it a dream Hermione," I inched towards her and as I did she slowly backed away, "At first you asked me why and I was in Hogwarts. I didn't go to Durmstrang, it's as if I was in love with you in another life, Hermione."

"Leave me alone, you psychotic bastard." She grabbed her keys and left the room. I stood, staring at the door. I am not psychotic, it was real, I know it.


	7. Apologies

**Apologies**

"You arrogant, girlfriend-stealing, prick!" The redhead ran towards me and threw to me the ground. Strikes of pain hit my face repeatedly, a red liquid trickled from my nose, my vision slowly blurring into the darkness of the universe. My eyes fluttered for someone to rescue me – there she stood, mouthing how sorry she was with tears drenching her made up cheeks.

"Ron, please stop!" She pleaded, Hermione grabbed for his arms but he threw her off. She landed on the floor with a thud, my eyes were fixed on her.

"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you." He pulled me by my collar then threw me back to the ground, my head crashing into the concrete.

There I lay, watching Hermione leave with the man who severely beat me up. Our eyes met once more and my mind turned to darkness.

* * *

"Glad you're awake, sweety." My eyes fluttered open, golden sun rays pierced them. My attention was then turned to the deep burgundy walls and then to the bookshelves and then to my mother who sat over me with a cloth.

"How-"

"Shhh, you rest darling. Astoria is sitting outside the door. She hasn't left since I fetched you from that dreadful bar. She told me you two had a fight and you left for a few days." My mother patted my hair and tearfully caressed my cheeks.

"Please get her," I croaked, my mother nodded and made her way to the wooden door, "Mother?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Thank you and I am so sorry." I whispered and she nodded with disappointment and left the room.

"Draco?" Astoria's voice appeared softly, my eyes met her. She appeared exhausted, her hair was dull and her skin was pale and dry. Her clothes weren't well kept and her lips were not their usual rosy colour. I smiled at her and she came crying. I embraced her in my arms and she cuddled up to my weak body.

"I am so sorry, Draco. I didn't know that-"Astoria's tears overpowered her words and I locked my arms around her, so that she knew she was safe.

"Its okay, my love." I forced from my bruised mouth and we fell asleep.

* * *

 _WHERE ARE U?! - A_

I sighed at my phone, my vision was blurred and my head spun around like a merry-go-round. Astoria was looking for me as usual. We were supposed to go for another dance class but I couldn't stomach it, so I came to the bar instead.

I had been getting drunk nearly every day, I was succumbing into depression. I was beyond sad and devastated and now I had no emotions left inside of me. Astoria attempted to 'fulfil' those emotions but I just couldn't care anymore.

"The wedding is tomorrow and you are sitting here _drinking_?" Her voice boomed from behind me, I spun around drunkenly to see my fiancée raging with her usual anger.

"My bachelor party," I slurred and gestured with my hands to no one around me.

"Get up." She scoffed and yanked me from the bar stool. We apparated back to the apartment where she spoke endlessly about the wedding. I gazed out the window as she carried on babbling about our guests and her bridesmaid's problems. I recognized a brunette walk the sidewalk of the road and as if she knew I was looking at her, Hermione met my eyes.


	8. The Big Day

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you all for reading! Much appreciated!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **The Big Day**

"You look dashing Draco!" My father patted on my back, he helped fix my suit and adjust my tie. Victor and Blaise beamed with delight at me – everyone was so excited for this bloody wedding.

"I heard Astoria looks sexy in that wedding dress," Victor hinted, trying to get me in the mood.

"I'm sure she does." I replied blatantly, my father left the room and I was left with my best men.

"So, did you see any good looking women in the chapel?" Blaise questioned Victor who smirked back.

"Remember the Yule Ball? My date? She is looking rather stunning in this mini-"

"Hermione is here?" I cut him off before he could even finish the word. They both stared at my reaction.

"Yes, she is. You invited her, remember? Anyway, so I am thinking of trying to get with her later," Victor smirked, "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Stop it." I cut him off again, anger bubbling inside of me, "I mean, this is my big day. I need you two lads with me!" I chuckled, reassuring them as they nodded unsure of my reaction.

"Draco, it's time." My father popped his head in our room. The blood drained from my head and I felt light, my two friends patted me on the back and shoved me out of the door and into the chapel.

I slowly walked down the aisle, greeting my 'guests'. I barely knew any of these people, they were all ministers, celebrities or of some kind of importance. As I walked closer to the front, a brunette stood in a royal blue halter neck. The same one I had met her in. Her hair lay on her lower back and her smile lit up as she spoke to several people. Her attention turned towards me and our eyes met. It was as if we stood there staring at each other for a lifetime. She bit her made up lips and her eyes filled with tiny droplets of water, she nodded and turned her attention away from me.

As I stood on the platform, people took their seats and the music queued. The large carved doors swung open and a beautiful bride stood before my eyes. The gown fit her waist tightly and swooped down in many layers of snow white fabric and carried on behind her. Her face was covered by a veil and a white rose bouquet was held by her manicured hands.

Astoria walked with her father up the aisle, the guests _oohing_ and _aahing_ as she floated passed them. Finally she met my side and smiled at me. Our hands intertwined and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this couple, Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy, as one." The pastor began my head turned to Hermione who sat on the edge of her seat.

"Do you, Astoria Greengrass, take Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Astoria beamed and gripped my hands even tighter, oozing with excitement.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Astoria Greengrass as your lawfully wedded wife?"

My eyes met Hermione's. My body felt as light as a feather, my head felt as heavy as a cement block. My heart pumped violently in my chest as if it was about to explode, it yearned for freedom. My breathing became shallow and I felt warm and then cool.

"Draco," Astoria squeezed my hand and hissed, "What are you doing?"

My mouth felt as if the Saharan desert had been dumped inside and my vision became blurry. The crowd became restless and Hermione frowned at me.

"I don't think I can do this." I whispered, Astoria looked taken aback. Her face grew darker and her grip became tighter, cutting off all of my circulation.

"What do you mean you _can't_ do this?" she hissed at me like a snake.

"I can't marry you, Astoria." I turned to Hermione, then to my parents and then to my best men who looked confused, "You end the wedding and leave _me_."

" _What?_ " Astoria shrieked back, louder for people to hear.

My vision became so blurry that I couldn't even see her anymore, minute black spots appeared and I swayed back and forth until I hit the ground.

Everything was dark yet I could hear the crowds shocking response.

"Draco!" called several times, each a different voice. One was so distinct and so loud that that was the only one I cared about. _Hermione._

 _"Draco, is this Hermione Granger?"_ _Bellatrix shrieked at me, my father waiting for my approval._

 _I did not respond, I couldn't Hermione's eyes terrified of what will come next. The knife was held to her throat, making my stomach twist._

 _"Draco, you know this is her. You've already caused enough damage and failure in this family, after you wouldn't kill Dumbledore!" Lucius hissed violently in my ear._

 _"It is fine Lucius, my dear! We might just need to show a bit more...torture." she spat and yanked Hermione by her hair, so that she fell onto the scuffed floors._

 _"Now, I know you and your little friends were out and about searching for Horcruxes. And funny enough, my sword, you know the Sword of Gryffindor disappeared from my vault! And oh look! There it is! Which means you stole it!" Bellatrix sat on Hermione, hissing every word in her ear._

 _"Please, I didn't take it. It wasn't me..." Hermione began pleading and weeping for her life._

 _"Liar!" Bellatrix began engraving Mudblood onto Hermione's milky skin which came out looking like something from a horror movie. The blood trickled down her arm, contrasting against her skin._

 _"Draco!" she screamed and her body shrieked with pain._

I sat up bolt-right in my bed, gasping for air. The tears were gushing down my pale skin. What had I just dreamed?


	9. A Sudden Death

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews, follows, favorites and messages! I read them all! In this chapter we will see how his memories from his past life (One Day) begin replaying and consuming his mind, making him confused. Also, we will take an unusual twist...I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **A Sudden Death**

"I can't do this Draco. I don't know how to cope with you anymore," The tears poured from Astoria's heartbroken eyes, "I break up with _you._ " She left the room and I stood there watching where she had just stood. Thoughts swirled around in my mind and I had no emotion or feelings for Astoria anymore.

" _This_ has to stop. Right now!" My mother screeched at me as she entered the bedroom, she began turning scarlet, a vein popping out on her made up forehead, "That girl loves you so much and you couldn't even care!"

"Mother-"

"No! I am sick of you. I want you out and back at your place now. I cannot even look at you." Nacrissa screamed, her eyes piercing me with fury and she stormed out of the room. A loud crash and bang came from downstairs – I sprinted down the stairs and into the room the noise had come from. There stood a former Death Eater and my father, Lucius laid deathly pale on the floor.

"Lucius!" my mother screeched which made my blood curdle. The Death Eater apparated leaving me and my mother alone with my father. My father's eyes fell upon our fireplace where a proud family portrait hung on the wall, a tear made its path down his creamy cheek.

"No!" She cried into his frozen chest. My father had been ordered to kill that Death Eaters family -which he did and in return the Death Eater killed him for revenge. I knew my father wasn't the best of men but the pain I felt looking at his dead body was excruciating. I wept next to my mother who by now was in complete hysterics.

Several staff came running in the room to the see the commotion. They all were taken aback by the sight of my dead father. Such a powerful man, whom many feared, now lay in a clump on our polished floor. The Death Eater had casted the _Avada Keduvra_ spell, killing him instantly. Somehow, I felt as if I had cast this spell before and the pain had felt similar. I shook these thoughts away with my emotions and held my mother in my arms as her heart became smashed into millions of pieces.

* * *

My mother held onto my arm as they lowered my father into his fresh grave. Hundreds of people gathered in their black robes, several sobs came from the swarm of black. My mother hadn't eaten or slept once since he had been murdered – neither had I. I just couldn't stomach anything.

Astoria and her parents had come up to me and my mother to express their condolences. Astoria wrapped her arms around me as I felt nothing. No one could make me smile, angry, sad, laugh – nothing. Astoria's parents did not like me, well, I did leave their daughter at the altar. However, Astoria had said that we had issues and she was glad that we did not commit to each other finally, she had concluded that she had left me. We said our goodbyes and I knew that could be the last time I would ever see my ex-fiancée, Astoria Greengrass.

As we began departing from the gloomy funeral, I noticed a person laying red roses on top of my father's dug-over grave. The soil contrasting against the bright green grass where several shoe prints had dug out the manicured grass. She wore a black dress and a large hat to cover her face, when she turned around; I met Hermione's warm eyes. Swarms of emotions ran through me, I hadn't felt any emotion in what seemed like eternity. My mother had long gone left my side; she spoke to relatives which left me alone.

Hermione walked up to me, not saying a word, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her body as close as I could to me, capturing all her warmth and energy. I never wanted to let her go, she felt like the only thing that was worth living for. Hermione nuzzled her face into my chest and whispered how sorry she was for my loss. Her crimson red lips met my watery cheek and she walked away into the crowd of black.

* * *

I sat in the park across from my apartment. I watched the children run around playing muggle games, the random people skateboarding passed me, the ducks waddling passed and the couples who held hands.

I hadn't slept for four days and I had barely eaten, I couldn't stomach anything. I would sometimes walk by Hermione's apartment block and look up to her window – in hopes of maybe seeing her staring back down at me.

I had walked nearly the whole central part of London, wandering into bars and clubs and then into dodgy alleyways and through rich parts of the city. I would meander through apartment blocks, malls, streets and hotels. I had come across hookers, shop owners and business people. Everyone bustling around, living their everyday lives.

The streets were muggy and smoky. Bus exhausts spewed out grey smoke and cars hooted with frustration. People meandered through each other, trying to reach their destinations.

I didn't know what to do. My mother disapproved of me and had gone into depression and I had too. We couldn't communicate with each other, it just did not feel right. The Manor was lonely and quiet. My father had left all of his money to me, well, what was left.

I walked along the Thames River and watched the boats sail passed on the murky water. I finally came to a quiet spot next to the river and stared into the water, pondering my existence.

The water whispered my name, begging for me to join its mysterious depths. It hit the sides of the concrete wall with frustration, becoming angrier that I wouldn't accompany it.

My leg swung over the rail and I hung over the deathly looking water. I took a deep breath, and let my arms go and fell into the river. I sank slowly to the depths of the waters, my mind becoming painful as memories replayed. The water swarmed around me, silence. Only the few bubbles of my breath floated to the rest of the world.

My lungs screamed at me for air, my mind would not let my body reach the surface. It was as if each thought made me sink deeper and the less I thought, I was able to swim further to the top. I realized that if I wanted to live, I had to stop thinking. But why would I want to live? What was there to live for? _For Hermione._

No, she doesn't care about me. She has Ron. It wouldn't matter to anyone if I was there or not. A loud shriek coming from Hermione ran through the waters. Another whisper of her saying she loves me. She called my name and then said goodbye. It was all becoming too much.

 _Don't leave me, Draco._ Her voice echoed, pulling me towards the surface.

 _Come._

I gasped for air, water entered my lungs, swirling around my insides. I kicked with all my might to the surface and finally my hands grabbed the railings. I coughed and attempted to gasp for air, my body was tired and beaten up and so was my mind.

I pulled myself over the railing and collapsed onto the paving, bending over for desperate need of air. After a while, I was breathing normally and the skies decided to let it rain. I blended in with crowds of wet people as I walked through the city.


	10. Goodbye, my love

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Hope you are enjoying the book!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Goodbye, my love**

I came to a familiar corner where a small shop was tucked down an alleyway. The grey bricks and beaten up doors lead me to a shop I knew. I opened the door and the bell tingled with excitement of a customer. The woman popped up from behind the cash register and her eyes widened with joy.

"Welcome back, dear!" she smiled and I walked up to her, she observed me and shook her head.

"Caught in the rain, I see." The lady laughed and I just nodded, not telling her about my depression or idea of suicide. My body was shaking, my mind was shaking and so were my words.

"Can I ask you something?" I croaked, I hadn't spoken to anyone in a week. Not since I saw my father die, not at the funeral, in the streets, to my mother… No one.

"Of course, darling!" Her hand reached out to comfort mine, I was ice-cold and pale. I still felt the icy water piercing my skin, sending shivers all over my body.

"Is it possible to watch memories that you have never experienced before?" My mind flashing back to my vision of Hermione in pain, it made me clutch my chest. My heart pumped viciously, trying to escape the flesh.

"Did you have a vision of what you believe, was your past?" Her eyes becoming wildly excited then turning darker and concerned.

"I had a vision where she was in pain, I was standing there and _she_ was in pain." I broke down into tears, realizing my life was becoming a mess. I had no one to support me, no one even cared.

"I left my fiancée, my father has died, I am on the verge of depression and I just don't know what to do anymore." The lady came over and hugged me, I broke down into her arms and cried uncontrollably.

"You just hold on dear. Life is worth living, just breathe. Perhaps travel, get away from London and all of your painful memories and visions." She comforted me, I could feel her positive energy vibrate off of her and decided that I need to get a grip of my life.

"Thank you, really." I embraced her and finally left the shop. I stayed away from the river and went back to my apartment. Bottles of alcohol were scattered throughout it, clothes lay on the dusty floor, the curtains were shut and the television was still on.

I opened the curtains and began throwing away all of the abandoned bottles of alcohol. I then began to clean and sort through my things, making me feel so much better. Eventually, I sat down with a cup of coffee and a novel and let all my problems disappear.

 _Knock, knock._

My ears pricked to the noise and I slowly shut the novel in which I had been consumed in. The sun was setting and the streets of London became busy with people returning to their homes. I placed the novel down and stood up, inching slowly to the door. I thought that it was my mother, coming to apologize for her hatred being shot at me.

I decided not to look through the door hole and opened the door, expecting my mother to run into my arms. But no, it was not my mother. It was Hermione.

"Hermione?" I croaked up, my voice breaking with every letter of her name.

"Hi Draco." She forced a half-smile and looked deeply into my eyes, a connection forming once more.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, realizing that I was still hurt by her rejection and her not stopping Ron after he beat me up.

"Can I come in?" Hermione walked through the door and rubbed her hands on her washed out jeans with a loud sigh.

"Draco, when you said you felt connected to me. I thought you were absurd. Then I began replaying my memories from when I first met you at the Yule Ball. Remember how I asked if we had met? Well, I too, feel this…connection. And when you got cold feet at your wedding and our eyes met, I had this sudden sharp bolt of pain which ran through me. And then a bolt of affection and when Ron was beating you up, it was as if someone was stabbing my heart. And when I saw you at your father's funeral, I felt awful…You have probably been so heartbroken and I haven't been here for you."

Tears came to her eyes, her words spilling out. She shook her head, noticing that she probably sounded absurd as well. I just stared blankly at the girl who had called me a psycho and the girl who had made me leave my fiancée.

"Draco, I left Ron," her words breaking into tiny pieces, "I care so much for you and I need you in my life. It's absolutely insane, but I think I love you."

I was gobsmacked by her confession and I felt exactly the same. My feet moved towards her and my arms wrapped around her petite figure. Our grip was tight on each other and our lips met, sending an electric bolt through my body.

A sudden pain, that was much to excruciating to even imagine. My mind twisting into a vision of Hermione and me standing in a tower.

 _"Don't you understand? I have to do this."_

 _"I understand, Draco. I love you."_

 _"I love you too." Her tears were spilling and her body shook uncontrollably._

 _"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione let out a blood curdling screech and fell to the ground. I ran to her and held my everything in my arms._

 _"Why God? Why?" I screamed out in pain, my heart being smashed into smithereens._

I pulled away, my body froze and I stared at Hermione who looked confused.

"Draco?"

"I- I- I- I'm sorry I can't do this. I can't hurt you again." I cried and grabbed my coat, making my way for the door.

"Again? Draco, stop!" Her hand wrapping tightly around my forearm, her eyes piercing mine with confusion and curiosity of my absurd behaviour.

"I love you."

"Draco!" Hermione screeched and ran after me, I apparated into thin air, leaving a heartbroken Hermione behind.


	11. Found you

**Authors Note:**

 **Double treat! Two chapters in a day! Sorry if I delay between chapters, school and work has been rather busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Found You**

I had apparated into the airport where I rushed to buy the soonest plane ticket available. I had bought a plane ticket to go to Croatia, leaving London and all its painful memories behind, locked in a cage with the key undiscoverable.

I began boarding the plane; my thoughts were jumbled into pain and joy that Hermione understood. My hand ran over my phone which lay in my pocket, wanting to call Hermione and tell her I am coming home. But, I just couldn't do that.

The memory replayed over and over of Hermione being tortured by Aunt Bellatrix, her screeching of my name and then in the tower where I had murdered her. The pain hit me like a ton of bricks and I broke down in the airport, strange looks were being given to me however, I didn't care.

It was as if I kept being hit with memories over and over again. I stared out of the plane window down on London. Somewhere down there, Hermione was searching for a worried Draco, which she would never find. My mother would search for her beloved son, not to find him. The shop lady would wonder why I would never return to her mystical store. So many things, all I wanted to do were escape.

I stared off into the clouds which we flew through, the plane was empty which made me calmer. I pulled out my book and began to read and came across a familiar quote.

 _I believe death is only a door. One closes and another opens. If I were to imagine heaven, I would imagine a door opening. And he would be waiting for me there._

A tingle of guilt shot me in the gut and I rubbed my chin pensively. I stared out the window again and fell asleep, my mind drifting off slowly into the depths of my imagination.

 _"How many issues could one family have?" she shrieked, "Are you seeing Pansy?"_

 _"Hermione, you wouldn't understand! Look, we can't keep doing this if you are going to carry on accusing me of petty shit! Merlin, I barely speak to Pansy! Hermione, I love you." the words spluttered out of my mouth, Hermione stopped crying and her eyes met mine. I finally felt love for the first time._

 _"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. You mean everything to me and if I had to see you hurt, I don't know how I could live. I adore you, I adore how when you get angry your brow furrows and tiny strands of your brunette locks frizz. I adore how when you are sad, your eyes turn a lighter, innocent colour. I adore you and I only want you." I brushed my hand through my white blonde hair, I had just spilled all of my feelings to Granger. About time!_

 _Hermione ran towards me and practically threw herself into my embrace. I clasped her tightly and our lips met._

 _As I watched the memories, I felt the tears trickle down my porcelain cheeks._ I _was weeping for the love of my life..._

"Sir, we are about to land." The airhostess tapped on my shoulder and furrowed her eyebrow. I was drenched in tiny droplets of water and tears were spewing from my eyes.

* * *

It has been a month since I fled London. I have situated myself in a coastal apartment away from the city and by peace and quiet. I have also bought myself a yacht in which I sail around the crystal blue oceans of Croatia. I love it here, even though I am very lonely.

The first week, I received hundreds of calls from my mother, Hermione and Astoria. Even Blaise rung me up to see if I was still walking on this earth – I hadn't answered any of them.

I slowly saunter through the picturesque towns, eating delicious food and reading brilliant novels. When I am tired of people, I turn to my yacht and soak up the warm Mediterranean rays of sunlight.

As I was sitting on a wrought-iron chair at a quaint café, a noticeable brunette was wandering through the bustling street. I put my novel down and then the lukewarm coffee spilt onto my novel. My eyes widened at the sight of the girl gazing around, giving puzzled looks at her map and then at the crumbling buildings.

"Hermione," I whispered. My throat dry and my body tingling with excitement at the sight of her.

"Hermione!" I got up and began shouting after her. She crossed the road and stood by a bus stop.

"Hermione, wait!" my body screamed as I flew through the wind and bumped pedestrians out of my way. Her ears perked at the call of her name and then she shrugged it off and began walking onto the bus.

I ran after her at the speed of light, people stopping and staring as I called for the love of my life. I caught up to the bus stop, the bus doors slammed in front of my face and a gush of smoke spewed from the exhaust. Hermione sat with her head leaning against the window, gazing off into the distance.

"Hermione, look here!" I pleaded and knocked on the bus. I couldn't get her attention and the bus drove off into the busy streets. I missed her, again.

I paced through the bustling alleys and streets of the town until I reached the beach. I sat on the beach, my feet burying themselves in the warm sand. The granules attached themselves to my pale feet, forming a part of my skin.

"Thought I'd find you here."

I spun around to find a slender brunette in a bright yellow dress that wrapped around her ever so elegantly.

"Hermione." I choked. She forced a smile and I ran towards her, twirling her around.


	12. Connections

**Authors Note: Sorry guys, I have been so inactive. I've sort of lost the plot a bit and I have been super busy because I am busy with my final year of school. CAN YOU BELIEVE THE DRAMIONE ONE DAY FANFICTION TRAILER IS OVER 10K VIEWS? Thank you guys!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I questioned her, I was still baffled to think she came all the way here for me.

"I've been searching for you for a month. You're mother thought you killed yourself," The memory of my attempt of suicide replayed in my head, sending a shiver down my spine, "and I remember you talking about how much you loved Croatia. After going to your flat every day and not finding you there I thought you might just be here."

"You've been searching for me for a month?" I glanced over to the crystal blue waters which welcomed the sand and swished it out into the vast ocean. My eyes followed over to my yacht which bobbed around, waiting for me.

"Yes Draco." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling her petite figure closer to mine. My heart raced as her body came nearer. Hermione let go and wrapped her hand in mine and we began strolling down the paradisiacal beach.

"Draco, I had this…Dream." She stopped and gazed at me deeply with her dark brown eyes.

My heart froze, her eyes communicated pain and worry.

"What was it?" I forced a smile as my arms tightened around her waist. Her eyes fell upon on the sand, the granules engrossing her toes.

"It all began when we were in Hogwarts together, you introduced yourself as a young boy and I was just a bushy headed girl. You um, didn't like me…You called me a mudblood and we hated each other. I actually ended up punching you for that!" Hermione burst into a giggle and then became serious once more.

"You asked me to the Yule Ball, as your date. I agreed and no one approved as you were put into the Slytherin house and I was put into Gryffindor. You began disappearing more and more and said that you had family issues. Draco, you were changing into a person I didn't know. You became thin and quiet and you were not all there. The one time you said that you couldn't come with us to Hogsmeade because you were "busy". So, we went and I found you there and I questioned you and you said I mustn't worry. There was this…Tree. We would always sit underneath it together. I think it was an oak tree?"

"An oak tree," My body tensed as I remembered all the times I was drawn to oak trees and Hermione and I sat under the one in park. Could the tree have something to do with her dream? My mind raced wildly, I gripped on to Hermione tighter.

"Yes, anyway, we went to the Yule Ball together and we fell inlove. We went back to our homes during our holiday and you became a…Death Eater. Little did I know, is that you had been ordered to execute the headmaster, Dumbledore." The words falling out of her mouth and her eyes raced across the room. A knot formed in my stomach.

"We went to this dinner and I hadn't seen you in maybe 2 weeks. You kept disappearing and you claimed that it had to do with family. After that we barely spoke and then I was in the Room of Requirement… You sat there quietly, thinking. You got up and I asked what was wrong with you. I was so concerned about you. You refused to talk about it until I told you had to tell me or else. Christmas holiday came and we were OWLing each other and you're parents found out. They freaked out and little did I know is that Voldemort ordered you to kill me. The dream bounced to Hogsmeade where I found you shopping for school supplies and you made me promise you that I wouldn't hunt for anymore horcruxes. We got back to Hogwarts and you were still disappearing. I found you in the Room of Requirement and we played this beautiful old piano together. You then told me that we couldn't do this anymore. You broke my heart into one thousand pieces."

Hermione's eyes filled with tiny droplets of water and they slowly trickled down her crestfallen face. My heart being pulverised by each and every word she said. I loved her so much and her actions affected every inch of my body, my mind and my soul. Every single word sounded so familiar, so recognizable that it stung. My mind felt like a satellite being wrenched away from its orbit, as if a meteorite kept hitting in to it repeatedly.

"You became very ill Draco. The Dark Lord ordered you to murder me and you did. You mislead me up to the tower, to say that the last horcrux was there. You cast the Crucio spell on Ron and then told me your plans. I was utterly shocked and heartbroken. If you didn't kill me, you and your family would've been murdered. I understood where you were coming from and I agreed. You cast the spell upon me and I died. As soon as you killed me… it felt as if I was standing next to you. You held my body in your arms and cried your heart out. I placed my hand over you and you became calmer. The next day you read my letter one last time, wore my necklace and walked straight into the ocean. And then… you and I were here."

"Hermione –"

"I understand what you meant by a form of cloud atlas Draco. Life has given me and you a second chance, a chance to finally be together. A chance where I can do this and not worry about it." Her arms slung around my neck and kissed me passionately.

"I don't care where we are together, what we are doing but as long as I'm with you." She said breathlessly.


End file.
